Mysterouis girls, foxes and allys
by Kilala
Summary: Theres this mysteroius girl who goes to school with Kurama, strange thing is, he hasn't noticed her before now, suddenly every move she makes seems to be ruleing the Reikai Tentai's lives, and also, whats the deal with the cinnamon colored fox?
1. The strangest school day

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. At least the last time I checked I didn't. Hey Kurama! Do I own Yu Yu Hakusho? Kurama: *pokes head out of closet and looks at Kilala* No. Not unless you finally got Yoshihiro Togashi to sell it to you. Kilala: Uhhhhh....right. Hold on. *types up Yoshihiro Togashi's e-mail address, types note asking if he sold me Yu Yu Hakusho* Kurama: 'Kami-sama, if you know what's good for the world, please let her not own me.' Kilala: Now, on with the show! *glomps Kurama* Kurama: *sweatdrops* Hurry up and keeps reading.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A girl with golden colored hair that looked exactly like the gold pendant around her neck, she had on a pink school uniform and carried a suitcase at her side, at this moment she was running down the street as fast as she could, she had her arms thrown back and she leaned forward into the wind, her eyes flashed upwards as she neared MHS (Anyone who watches YYH should know where she goes to school) her eyes were the exact same color as her hair, which was extremely unusual but most people ignored it. Her eyes took on a calculating appearance, they swished from the cars, to the school wall, to a tree on the school grounds and back again. 'Okay,' She told herself, 'I can make that jump.' She leapt onto the top of a car, as she reached the wall she jumped up twisting in the air and landed on the wall, the moment her feet touched the wall she launched herself into the soft leaves of the tree, she jumped out of the tree that was at least twenty feet high and landed with a soft thump on the ground, then, acting as though what she did were nothing, she slowly padded across the grass and into the school.  
  
Kurama looked up the moment he saw the leaves in another tree rustle, he had been sitting in the branches of a tree talking to Hiei, Hiei had also caught the movement and was staring at the tree. The girl jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground feet first, she walked gently from her spot on the ground and into the school. Hiei turned Kurama to and asked. "Since when did ningens jump over walls and into trees?" Kurama looked at Hiei who looked slightly amused. "Since jaganshi koorime lived in trees I guess." Then he too jumped out of the tree and walked inside the school.  
  
The girl went to her locker and spun her combination. She was humming a random tune that at the time she hadn't released came from Makai. She opened her locker and put her stuff she wouldn't need inside. The she walked into her class and sat down at the back row. "Take out a piece of paper, put your name, the date and the assignment on the top, the assignment in warm up math, copy and solve the problems on the board." The teacher said. The girl pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, then, in delicate cursive, wrote at the top of her paper, Mia Sakura.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kilala: So, what did ya think? I know, its short. I wanna put up some chap's today! Kurama: I liked it. Kilala: Really Kurama?! Kurama: Yes, really. Kilala: Yay! *hugs him* Kurama: *laughs and hugs her back* Computer: You've got mail. Kilala: *reads mail from Yoshihiro Togashi* Okay, he says I don't own YYH so I should stop asking. Kurama: Read and review and she'll give you something nice in an e-mail. Kilala: Yeppers! 


	2. Lunch time and the cinnamon fox

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own YYH? If I owned it I would have made a 3D game and be glomping Kurama right now instead of writing fanfiction. I mean. FANfiction. Not ownerfiction, if it was ownerfiction this would be the script to a new episode.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was lunch time and Mia was surprised she had even made it this far through the school day without falling asleep. Her stomach roared in protest as she looked for a spot to sit down, her eyes fell on Shuichi Minamino, 'Shuichi Minamino, the cutest guy in the entire school, hell, probably in all the worlds.' She thought to herself. Yes, this girl was fully aware of Makai, Reikai, and Ningenkai. It took her brain a few moments to register the fact Shuichi was standing in front of her and was talking, her cheeks reddened immediately as she listened. "Would you like to sit with me at lunch?" He asked. "Ummm... s-s-sure." Mia said completely embarrassed, she had never thought she'd be sitting with him. If she didn't hold on to reality she was sure she would have fainted by now, she walked back with him over to the table he'd been sitting at and she sat down. She pulled her out her lunch sack, it was royal blue with gold trim and red roses across the whole of it, she opened it and pulled out her lunch, steamed vegetables in rice, she took her chopsticks and started eating.  
  
Kurama wondered 'Why exactly did I ask her to eat lunch with me? Maybe I really want to know how she managed to jump from the top of that tree and not get hurt, but then again, I've seen perfectly normal humans do really strange things, like Kuwabara, for instance,' but, he quickly dismissed that thought,' I mean, Kuwabara isn't exactly normal, right?' He ate his lunch and decided to start a conversation, he went to open his mouth but the bell rung and as quickly as it started, it ended, he went to open his mouth again but a group of students walked past her and she was gone, just like that. 'Maybe it'll be easier to talk to Hiei.' He thought and stood up, he walked over to the tree Hiei was in and started to talk to him.  
  
Mia ran down the halls, she just barley made it outside the school before everyone else, she knelt in from of a bush, "It might take a while to get home today." She whispered to the bush. "So go home and tell everyone I'll be there late." She finished and the bush rustled gently and something it yipped an answer and in the blink of an eye and the flicker of a tail the red fox that had been sitting in the bush was gone and on the school wall, her cinnamon colored tails waved gently in the breeze, she was a strange fox, she had been born with four tails but besides that was a normal fox. Her name was Taka-Kai but Mia called her T.K. often. Mia stood back up and walked out of the school grounds. Just her luck two pairs of eyes had been watching her from the tree above her.  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama and Kurama looked at Hiei, then they both turned and watched the four tailed fox on the wall. "You don't think?" Kurama started. "Yes, I do." Hiei finished and started to follow the fox. "Well, I have homework so I'll just be getting home." Kurama stated and jumped out of the tree and walked away.  
  
Hiei followed the fox for two miles and so far the fox had just walked into an ally, the fox walked up to a small opening in a door in a wall. He walked up to the door and turned the knob, it was locked, he yanked and jerked and even attacked the door but it held strong. Hiei grumbled and ran off to Kurama's house, he ran up the tree by Kurama's window and knocked, Kurama got up from his seat and walked over and opened it, Hiei ran in and made himself comfy on Kurama's bed. "We need to get the others, I think we have a Yo-Ko* on our hands." Hiei stated. Kurama nodded and pot his completed homework up, he walked out his bed room door and down the hall.  
  
"We will run." Mia finished on the stage, Keiko, Boton, Yukina, and three other girls were on the stage singing Fifi Dobson's "Take Me Away" Mia sighed and they followed her to the side room off stage, she plopped down on a giant leaf of a fern in the room, Keiko, Boton and Yukina plopped down on the couch, the three other girls climbed into a tree on the other side of the room and leaned back. One girl was about four feet high, she had black hair with white streaks on each side of her head, she was wearing a black and white school uniform, her eyes were mahogany in color. Another girl was about five feet high, she had black hair with a sea foam star on the hair just above her bangs, her eyes were red and she wore a sea foam bandanna just under her bangs across her forehead, she wore a black boys school uniform. The last girl had black hair tipped in blue, her eyes were black with blue streaks on the sides, she wore a black and blue flamed bandanna under her bangs across her fore head, she wore the same blue uniform Keiko was wearing.  
  
"Hey Pyro, how's the tree?" Mia asked. The girl with the sea foam star in her hair mumbled out something that sounded like. "Comfy as a pillow." The girl with the white streaks laughed. "Shut up Hakana." Pyro roared. "Sorry, I didn't know you were so touchy." Hakana replied. "My sisters, we gotta stick together!" The girl with the blue tips said vehemently. "Yea, your right Ice." Hakana sighed. Pyro just said. "Hn." Keiko and Yukina shook their heads. "Oh, my other job calls." Boton said and jumped off the couch and ran out the back door. "Yea, we'd better get home, come on Hakana." Mia said hopping off the fern leaf. Hakana jumped out of the tree and followed the two feet taller girl out the back door. "Come on Pyro, we gotta get you home." Ice said and grabbed Pyro's hand dragging her out the door. "Lets go Yukina." Keiko said standing up and stretching. "O.K." Yukina agreed standing up and doing the same.  
  
Hakana and Mia walked down the street, they turned into the ally and walked up to the door. "Home sweet home." Mia sighed as she concentrated all her rei energy into the door, it made a click and it became a normal door, she pulled out her key and opened it into the darkness that was her home. She closed the door behind Hakana and slipped her shoes off. She petted T.K. on the head and walked into the kitchen. She washed her dishes from lunch and made dinner, she ate her dinner and gave some to Hakana, she took the rest outside and clicked her tongue, two hundred pairs of glowing eyes opened from the bushes in the now dark back yard. She put the plate down and the owners of the eyes walked up and ate it. Two hundred foxes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Yo-Ko = [Latin Name: Vulpus Mirus] A fox of great age that has attained supernatural powers. The most famous subspecies has 9 tails. Primary Abilities: Shape-shifting and casting illusions. Kilala: Will the boys find out about Mia's secret hiding place? Kurama: Will I ever get to have a normal night in my room? Kilala: Will Kuwabara kill himself like we all want him to? Kurama: Will Yukina find out Hiei's her brother? Kilala: Will readers actually review?! Kurama: All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter, or will they?Discalmer: Disclaimer Py 


	3. The necklace and the war with roses

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Poor me! *cries* Kurama: *holds her and pats her back* There now. Its all right. We all have to do what you saw whether or not you own us because your an authoress. Kilala: Thankies Kurama-kun.  
  
Hiei stood infront of Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Boton, Genkai, and KoEnma. "The door had magic on it, a high level of it too. That's why I think we have a Yo-Ko on our hands." Hiei finished but didn't stop pacing, he'd sensed hi apparition* magic near there, he didn't want to admit it but the thought of another hi apparition in the city unnerved him. "Well." Kurama started. "We should start watching the news. Yo-Ko are known for the fact that they can't resist stealing something magical or heavily guarded." He finished. They all nodded.  
  
Mia sat down on her bed sighing. "Just great, I'm out of food again." She sobbed into her pillow, the fact of going hungry never really bothered her, but the fact that this year her vegetables were gone too left her with no choice, she'd have to start stealing more food. Hakana padded gently into Mia's room. "The foxes are restless and so is the kitsune I see." She stated with a smirk and gently sat down next to Mia. Mia lifted her head up, her eyes were puffy and red, you could see the tear streaks on her cheeks, she was holding back her tears but her voice still shook. "Stop calling me kitsune, I'm not a fox." She sniffed out and laid her head back down. Hakana hated to see her friend like this, so against her better judgment she stood up, faced Mia, and started juggling balls of black fire. Mia stared at her, then started giggling as Hakana pretended to almost drop one. "Thanks," Mia sniffled. "Thanks a lot." "Well, I couldn't let you suffer, Hakana said with a grin, the fire balls disappeared and she walked out. "All will be better in the morning Mia." Hakana said as she blew out the candles and closed the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next morning ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama woke up yawning. He shook the sheet off of himself and changed into his school uniform, he walked into the kitchen and ate breakfast, he could afford to just be on time today, he walked into the living room and turned on the t.v, the first thing that caught his eye was the news. LARGE SHIPMENT OF MEAT AND VEGGIES STOLEN FROM LOCAL FOOD STORE. 'So the Yo-Ko needs food instead of items?' He thought to himself, but the anchor went on. "In other news," He started. "The local museum has been robbed of its priceless golden pendant of the goddess of the sun, we just got the news but it appears to have been robbed of this necklace two days ago, the museum has just now noticed during its daily cleaning that the gold was peeling off, it appears to be a fake from the museum gift shop." Kurama raised his eyebrow. "Unlike a Yo-Ko but I can't ignore it anyhow." Kurama told himself as he slipped on his shoes and ran out the door.  
  
Mia ran down the street. "Gotta get to school, gotta get to school." She chanted. Her fingers reached up and grabbed her gold necklace, she fingered the pendant. She lowered her hand from the necklace and grabbed the street lamp on the corner, her feet flew of the ground and she rounded the corner. Her eyes scanned today's traffic, no such luck as yesterday, traffic jam. She was so deep in though she didn't even notice the person five feet in front of her, or when..  
  
BAM! Something collided with Kurama causing him to topple over side ways, it was lucky for Kurama that traffic was slow or he could have lost his head, he stood up and dusted himself off, then looked down to see Mia sprawled on the sidewalk rubbing her head, he reached out, grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Mia then noticed Kurama, her cheeks reddened and he could have laughed. "Uh.sorry.Shuichi..thanks for.uh..helping me up." She bowed her head slightly and ran past him into the school grounds. He was about to take a step forward when he noticed something sparkling, he bent down and picked up a gold necklace with a pendant on it. 'It must be Mia's.' He thought, but then did a double take. 'It can be, but it is, the golden pendant of the sun goddess, it can't be Mia's.' And the Kurama pocketed the precious and priceless artifact.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ That afternoon ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mia walked into her garden that afternoon after work, the first thing she noticed was the fact that their was no sound of breaking grass, no yipping or barking or the sound of kits play fighting, the second thing was the presence she felt, a chill ran down her spine, the hairs on the back of neck stood on end, her ears pricked up and a tingling sensation filled her. She was one with the garden around her in an instant, her senses stretched throughout the garden feeling for the disturbance, and even though her mind and intuition told her something was wrong, her senses told her that anything in the garden belonged there. Her ears caught the sound of breaking grass and she turned just in time to dodge a figure in black who had launched him or herself at her, Mia had just barely dodged the katana. Her instincts told her to go to the rose bushes, so Mia back flipped over the other flowers, through the tall, fragrant grass, to the roses, she plucked a rose and concentrated her rei energy on it, the flower grew and hardened, the stem lengthened and hardened, the thorns disappeared into a razor sharp edge. She had just formed the Rose Katana. **  
  
Hiei and Kurama were waiting in ambush on opposite sides of the walk way in the garden they suspected the Yo-Ko to be living in. The same girl from the other morning walked in, her body went rigid and her rei energy swelled up as though she were waiting. Hiei couldn't stand the tension any longer, he gripped his katana and leapt to attack, amazingly the girl dodges, then did about twenty-two back flips which landed her on the other side of the tall grass, Hiei went in for the attack, never suspecting the supposed 'fragile' girl to be lying in wait like a tiger in the grass.  
  
Mia swung the rose katana at whatever had landed in front of her, catching the enemy off guard, she could now see it was a boy, about five feet, maybe shorter or taller it was hard to tell with him crouching, his hair was tall. Nevertheless, Mia swung her blade again, and he dodged this attack, her blade made no contact so swung around and knocked some roses off a bush, Mia saw her chance, she grabbed the roses and hoped her hard training would have prepared her enough for this. He swung at her and charged, his attack only hit the front of her rose katana, not good. She jumped up twisting in the air and landed her foot in his face, it pushed him back just enough for her to get in her best attack. She pulled the blade up to her shoulder. "ROSE KATANA, THORN SLASH!" She yelled as she swung her blade an inch away from his chest, the blade released its formerly hidden thorns and they collided into his chest, he was totally off guard. Her attack hit, she took the moment to run away from him, she'd be ready when he was conscious again.  
  
Kurama was sitting there staring, the girl had dodged Hiei's attack! He couldn't make out her features from his position, she back flipped over the grass and Hiei followed a few seconds after, he heard the clanging of blades, then, to his amazement and confusion, Kurama heard, "ROSE KATANA, THORN SLASH!" The voice was female and he instantly rushed over to Hiei, any idiot knew the thorns of that attack had powerful paralyzing liquid on the tips. "Hiei? Can you hear me?" Kurama asked looking at his best friend anxiously, Hiei nodded slightly, Kurama pulled a seed out of his hair and put it in Hiei's mouth, Hiei was gone before you could say, brush your teeth after every meal.  
  
Mia gripped a rose and concentrated, sending her rei energy through it, the petals erupted around her and covered her for a brief instant before transforming themselves into a form of armor, her hair was secure in a helmet of sorts, in samurai style, with thorns sticking up out of the sides, she had on a chest plating which more or less looked like rose petals that had been arranged in a fish scale pattern, thorns hung down from this almost like a skirt and thorns hit under ever scale, she was ready. She called this armor. Rose Armor. (A.N. Must I explain further?)  
  
Hiei jumped to where he was her land only to be met by the annoying blade again, only this time the controller of it had on armor, it didn't look all that strong, but he knew that for some reason anyone who used roses in their attacks became surprisingly strong for using such a weak plant. The girl, though it was now hard to tell if you didn't notice the fact that the breast plate was raised, seemed slightly surprised, but she swung her blade again and he jumped over it. He swung his katana at the girl catching her in the side, but he was only met with the sound of metal on metal, not the usual gasp of pain. The girl turned the blade in her hand and went into a defensive position. 'Damnit. This is going to be harder than it looks.' Hiei thought as he just now noticed the thorns under the rose petals, he swung he katana every which way but all he heard was metal on metal. She grinned. How dare she mock him!? His anger grew as he saw her turn the blade back into a rose and tuck it under her samurai style helmet. "ROSE ARMOR THORN THROW!"*** She suddenly yelled and every thorn on her armor launched itself and embedded itself in his skin, he felt a burning. "Don't come back here if you know what's good for you." She said right before Hiei blacked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hi apparition *: Fire demon Rose katana **: The rose katana is a katana made from a rose, its thorns are covered and the inside of the blade has a paralyzing liquid in it. I made this weapon up buts its pretty cool huh? The Rose Armor Thorn Throw ***: The thorns under the rose petals are tipped with a poison that can make the victim sick for weeks. The initial sign the poisons working is the victim passing out. I made it up too. Kilala: So, what ya think? Kurama: Damn cliffhanger. What happens next Kilala?! Kilala: Well..*whispers in Kurama's ear* Kurama: *grins* I like it. 


	4. The war with roses ends and lunch begins

Disclaimer: Think people.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama heard the call of the attack and rushed over, the girl had her eyes narrowed, she didn't look up at him but kept her eyes on Hiei as though at any moment he'd recover from the poison and attack her again. "If you use those attacks so well, you must know what's wrong with my friend, please give me the rose that did this and we'll leave." Kurama said trying to look into her eyes, he wasn't surprised to find them gold in color, most kitsune, Yo-Ko, and demon foxes in general had that eye color, but he was surprised to see that at the moment they looked like cold, hard gold. She looked up at him and for just a moment her eyes shifted in recognition, but only for a moment. "Give me a minute." Her voice was hard but it seemed to almost be forced, she walked out of sight, into the tall grass at the foot of some strange flowered trees and some sakura trees. He waited, hoping she wasn't giving him the slip, her hand shot out of the grass, a rose was in it, he took the rose carefully from her. "Thank you." He said and turned to walk to Hiei when suddenly she asked. "Have you seen a gold necklace with the pendent of the sun goddess on it?" 'So,' Kurama thought. 'We have found the thief.' "Yes, I found it this afternoon, why?" He asked in a casual air. "Its mine, may I have it back?" She asked this question in a strange tone, the same tone that kitsunes used when begging someone to give their fox ball* back. "I should return it to the museum, but.. what will you give me in return?" Kurama asked her, he heard her sigh in defeat, or maybe it was in annoyance. "I have a full supply of seeds from Makai and Rekai, if you give the necklace back I'll let you access them whenever." She said almost as though it were nothing. Part of Kurama, most likely the Youko Kurama part was yelling at him to take the opportunity, however the more logical thinking part, a.k.a. Shuichi was telling him he could just go to Makai or Rekai, as in many battles internally, Youko won. "Its a deal." He said reaching into his pocket and handing her the necklace. He picked up Hiei and left.  
  
Mia felt him leave the garden, she shook her head knocking sakura petals from her hair, she looked up into the tree above her and glared at Hakana. "I'm betting you found this entertaining, ne?" She said putting the necklace around her neck. "Hai, Mia, I did." Hakana said jumping down and landing next to her friend. "Um..Hakana.was that really Shuichi Minamino?" Mia asked, her eyes looking sad. "Hai, Mia, unfortunately. Gomen," Hakana answered patting her friends back. "I noticed two figures on either side of the buildings, they left when the battle was over. I think they were Yusuke and Kuwabara, the rekai tentai." Hakana finished. "And about Shuichi and the other one?" Mia asked. "Hai, them as well, they were the rekai tentai." Hakana answered. Mia turned her back on Hakana and walked down the path, Hakana followed. "Hakana, what did you do to upset KoEnma?" Mia asked, an edge to her voice, maybe as sharp and the razor edge of her rose katana that she held in rose form in her hair. "I did nothing to upset the horrible toddler!" Hakana yelled in protest. "Hakana, your the only youkai I see here." Mia said, the edge still in her voice. "I'm a hanyou, not a youkai, if I were a youkai that would mean my mother was youkai as well as my father, the blundering baka that he is." Hakana said, an edge now on her voice. "Gomennasai. I didn't want you to bring up the baka," Mia said, the edge off her voice. "I must have done something horrible for the rekai tentai to be here. But I didn't do anything except steal a necklace!" Mia shouted crossing her arms. "Ahem." Hakana coughed. "And steal a large shipment of food, but how else are 202 life forms gonna live?!" Mia roared before opening and slamming the back door behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ In KoEnma's office with a very disgruntled hi apparition ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei woke up and was not in the best of moods, and that was putting it lightly. His pride had taken a beating and so had his body, his sister, although she didn't know it, stood over him smiling, she'd healed his wounds and KoEnma was ready to ask questions. "Hiei, did you get to see what the Yo-Ko looked like?" KoEnma asked, leaching off of Kurama's story hadn't been enough information, he needed Hiei's information as well. "It was a girl, waist long gold hair, she might have been six feet tall, maybe shorter but definitely not taller." Hiei answered, he'd said more than he usually did in a day. "She had gold eyes," Kurama threw in. "Her face was heart shaped, but she wasn't a Yo-Ko, she wasn't even demon as far as I could tell." Kurama finished. "Impossible!" Said KoEnma, he sounded like he was going to have a heart attack. Hiei kept his mouth shut to make up for his talkative fit he'd had a moment before, but he was steaming. 'A ningen beat me?! A NINGEN?!' His mind roared. Kuwabara kept his mouth shut in the presence of Yukina, but his mind was probably thinking about how pretty she sounded. Yusuke was the one who spoke up however. "A human beat Hiei? And it was a girl?!" He asked laughing. "She was no ordinary human, those plants fed off her rei energy like plants feed off my youki." Kurama said. "But how did you know Kurama?" KoEnma asked, obviously wanting to be enlightened. "We made a deal, any fox would have said that I had their word as a fox, she said nothing of the sort," Kurama said, he was feeling tired suddenly, and he sat down in chair. "I have school in the morning, I must be leaving." He finished standing back up and walking out.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Next morning ~~~~~~  
  
Kurama woke up late that morning and was running down the street, he spotted Mia ahead of him, running to school as well, it seemed as though she ran every morning, he ran up to her. "Good morning Mia." Kurama said politely and was met by her blushing bright red. "Morning Shuichi." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. They rounded a corner and she slowed her pace to a swift walk, she probably need to catch her breath, finding nothing better to do that morning Kurama slowed his pace down and decided to talk to her. "You always seem to be running to school in the mornings." Kurama said, hoping to start a conversation with the overly shy girl, by the looks on her face she was surprised. "I'm surprised you noticed." Mia answered him, in her normally shy voice, her cheeks were still bright red. "I have somewhere to go right now." She said and ran ahead of him. Kurama, who had been hoping of getting some words out of her ran to catch up, which only earned him more blushing. "I'll talk to you at lunch, okay?" He asked her, the thought of sitting alone didn't seem to bother him, but he was a nice person and the thought off someone else sitting alone bothered him . "O-okay." Mia said and ran off in a burst of speed she'd most likely been suppressing. Kurama was alone again on the side walk, but the thought of getting her to talk seemed to make him happy.  
  
Mia ran into the school grounds and leaped into a school tree, Ice, Pyro and Hakana were sitting there grinning at her. "Pyro, what did you want to talk about?" Mia asked her short, but not as short as Hakana, friend. "Mia, Mia, Mia, how could you talk to that bastard Shuichi after he and his rekai tentai friends tried to kill you yesterday?" Pyro asked, her normal coldness seemingly washed away and worry was in her voice. "He talked to me Pyro, and I tried to keep my mouth shut, really, I did, but," She said, "He's just so cute!" Mia whined pathetically. Ice sighed deeply. "We've been trying ever since you started this school to get you to build an immunity to him, we've got as far as you being able to talk to him, and as far as you not fainting every time he turns the corner and looks at you," Ice started but Mia interrupted. "He's never looked at me before now and you know it!." "And all that hard work seems to have been in vain, according to Pyro your sitting with him at lunch." Ice finished. Mia sighed deeply and hoped out of the tree. "When the time comes for us to fight, I'll fight with you, but I won't cause trouble when their not fighting us." She called up to them and walked inside.  
  
Kurama got to the school and saw Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara sitting under a tree, they were looking up into it and seemed as though they were listening to something, Kurama walked up to them and was about to ask what they were doing when Yusuke pulled him down, he put his finger to his lips and pointed up into the tree, Mia and three other girls were up there. "And all that hard work seems to have been in vain, according to Pyro your sitting with him at lunch." A girl with black hair and blue tips said. Mia sighed deeply and hoped out of the tree. "When the time comes for us to fight, I'll fight with you, but I won't cause trouble when their not fighting us." She called up to them and walked inside. "They will attack soon, I know it." A girl with black hair that white streaks in it said, she had a black and white school uniform on. "Yes Hakana, I know." The girl with black hair and blue tips said. "Ice, sister, what are we gonna do?" Another girl who had to be Pyro asked. The girl who had been narrowed down to Ice said simply. "We fight them, Pyro, you don't go to school today, hunt down that one with the tall black hair and make him tell you what's going on. I'll get the remaining two to fess up." At this they all nodded and just disappeared. "Their fast." Hiei said and was gone. Kurama stood up and walked into the school.  
  
~~~~~~ Lunch time! ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mia walked over and sat down in front of Shuichi like she said she would this morning, she opened her lunch, chicken rice and broccoli, and started to eat. However, it looked like Shuichi had other plans for lunch today, yes, he was eating, but he started talking. "Mia, I don't know much about you at all, would you care to tell me abit about yourself?" Shuichi asked her, her face reddened, she could feel the heat of the blush in her cheeks. "W-w-well, t-there's not really much to say." Mia said, voice barely audible, but, once again, it looked as though Shuichi had other plans for her. "Could you speak up? I can't really hear you." He asked her, polite as ever. She face deepened in color, she could most definitely feel the heat now, she felt like a radiator. "W-w-w-well, t-t-there's n-not m- much t-to s-say r-really." Mia said, louder this time, but her voice stuttered with her normal shyness, she couldn't help it, she hadn't been taught to talk this loud around Shuichi, she had to get out of there and fast. "Come on Mia, there must be something you have to say." Shuichi said gently. 'Oh great, I'm gonna faint if I don't get out of here fast. But am I gonna faint from embarrassment or the fact I have to talk loud?' She questioned herself. "W-w-well I h-h-have s-s-some p-p-pet f-f-foxes." Mia offered, hoping this would be enough to make him happy. Instead, he seemed intrigued. 'Nice move bucket head, foxes are wild animals, no ones ever got a fox completely tamed.' She mentally scolded herself. "That's interesting Mia, how." He started, but the lunch bell had other ideas and cut him off, Mia was up and gone before he could blink twice.  
  
Kurama was sitting at the lunch table when Mia sat down across from him, she kept her eyes down as she opened her lunch and started to eat, he was eating his lunch as well but still kept his eyes on her. "Mia, I don't know much about you at all, would you care to tell me abit about yourself?" He asked her. Her face reddened considerably. "W-w-well, t-there's not really much to say." Mia said, her voice barely audible. Kurama took this brief moment to study her eyes, they were gold, unusual for a ningen, but they weren't the same type of eye color the girl he and Hiei had fought had, her eyes were more like pools of honey with a black dot of molasses in the middle, not the gold and black diamond eyes he'd seen yesterday. 'Well, at least she's not the same person.' Kurama thought before asking, "Could you speak up? I can't really hear you." He said it politely, but still, he felt that the playfulness of his question still showed. Her face deepened in color, "W-w-w-well, t-t-there's n-not m-much t-to s-say r-really." Mia said, louder this time, but her voice stuttered. Kurama felt that she was hiding something, so he pressed some more. "Come on Mia, there must be something you have to say." He pressed gently. "W-w-well I h-h-have s-s- some p-p-pet f-f-foxes." Mia offered him. 'Foxes?' He asked himself. 'Foxes are wild animals, most can't even be tamed. But, I trust Mia, she's not lying.' He told himself and said, "That's interesting Mia, how." He started, but the lunch bell had other ideas and cut him off, Mia was up and gone before he could blink twice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fox ball* : Its a strange ball in kitsune legend that allows anyone who sees it to know that person has been possessed by a kitsune, its a small white ball, its use is unknown.  
  
Kilala: I know, I repeated the lunch thing twice, but come on, you know you wanted to hear how Kurama thought.  
  
Kurama: I didn't, I am Kurama.  
  
Kilala: DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME! *cries*  
  
Kurama: *sweatdrops* R&R and I'll go on a date with you, if your a girl. 


	5. Cry

A.N I am so sorry it took this long to update, I had my chapter on this disk, but then Mr.Coggins took my disk, and then he lost it, and now I gots writers block! This was originally very long! But thanks to Mr.Coggins its short! And my new computer don't have spell check. T.T   
  
Kurama: rubs Kilala's back   
  
Taika: Don't flame the mistress or I'll flame you! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!   
  
Kilala: RUN!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned YYH, I would marry Kurama and Kuwabara would be killed. (Sorry Kuwa fans, I don't like him much, I can tolerate him, but he did lose most of his Dark Tournament matches..... or was it all of them..... I forget.)   
  
At Sarayaski Jr. High   
  
Ice watched from the roof, watching for Kuwabara or Yusuke. She sighed, 'What's taking..... what do we have here?' she thought and leapt from the roof, landing in the shade. Kuwabara and Yusuke were talking about her coming to find them. 'Perfect timing!' She thought, and slowly came out from the shadows, letting them sweep over her features making them look scary. Kuwabara pointed at her and stuttered. "What's wrong, Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked, looking confused. "Hello, reikai tentai." Ice said, speaking evilly. "AHHH!" Yusuke screamed and turned to face her. She chuckled evilly. "What do you want with my friend?" She asked, Yusuke, knowing what she meant, said, "Nothing! We were looking for a Yoh-Ko!" Yusuke yelled. She smiled evilly and melted into the shadows.   
  
In the park   
  
Hiei leapt from tree to tree, running from the strange girl who could keep up with him. 'Damn she's persistent, if I wouldn't be sent to reikai prison for killing her I would kill her just to get it over with.' He thought. Suddenly the girl was in font of him. "What do you want with my friend!" She demanded, a katana to his throat and one to his chest. "Hn." Hiei answered. The girl glared, "Don't steal my word, baka." She said. "Hn." Hiei replied. "Answer the question!" She demanded. "What was the question?" He asked. "What do the reikai tentai want with Mia?" She asked. Hiei shrugged, "We're looking for a Yoh-Ko, not a human." He answered. "I see...." She said, sheathing her katanas, she disappeared. "Strange." Hiei muttered and disappeared as well.   
  
At the place where Mia lives!   
  
T.K paced around the house. "T.K., calm down. It's all right. I'm sure they didn't do anything to hurt Shuiichi." Mia said, stroking the fox every time it passed, T. K. looked at her and sneezed. "Bless you!" Mia said. T. K. sneezed. "Bless you!" Mia said. "WE'RE HOME!" Ice's voice echoed through the house. Mia and T.K. ran to the back door. "They weren't after you." Pyro said and threw herself down on the couch. "Then, how come they fought me?" Mia asked. "Their looking for a Yoh-Ko." Ice said. T.K.'s eyes widened and she shot off through the house. Mia sighed. "Poor T.K....." She whispered. "WHO WANTS DINNER?!" She yelled. "I DO!" Ice, Pyro, and Hakana yelled, raising their hands. Mia walked into the kitchen and opened up a huge refrigerator, taking out meat and vegetables, she started on dinner.   
  
FLASHBACK!   
  
A young Mia at the age of three stood in font of a bakery window drooling, she was covered in dirt and her normally gold hair looked brown from it. Her stomach roared with hunger but she sucked it up. 'If you want it, take it, the world owes it to you.' A voice echoed in her mind. "The world owes it to me...." She repeated. She walked towards the door, grubby hand pushing it open. She moved silently until she saw paper sticking out of a lady's pocketbook, she grabbed it and gave it a once over, it was a shopping list. She smiled and walked to the front, putting it on the counter. "Mr.? Can you get me this stuffs?" She asked sweetly. "Of course sweetie." The baker said and took the list, walking off. 'Perfect!' The voice said. 'Sucker!' Mia thought and grabbed a basket of bread from the counter, turning and running for the door. "THIEF!" The lady she had stole the list from shouted. Mia's eyes widened and she rushed out the door, running down the sidewalk.   
  
Mia heard the door burst open again and the sound of someone running to catch up with her, she was small and swift, and they were large and slow, but their legs were longer so they caught up to her much faster than she could have imagined. The baker snatched her up. "Little thief, you shouldn't go stealing things from people much faster and stronger than you." He said and turned, walking back towards the bakery. "LET ME GO! PUT ME DOWN!" Mia screamed, thrashing. "PUT HER DOWN!" A boy's voice yelled. The baker turned and then a rush of blue caught him in the face, in surprise he threw Mia and she went flying, crashing into a wall and falling down. "Wha?" She asked no one. The world started to get blurry and fade out, the face of a much older boy appeared in front of her. "Hey kid, ya all right?" He asked before the world went black.   
  
END FLASHBACK!   
  
Mia plopped down on the floor in the living room. 'Amazing how the thought of bread reminds me of that day..... Mr.Aoi was very nice, he didn't have to help me. He didn't even have to teach me how to fight, he didn't have to teach me anything! I sure do miss him though..... I wonder how he's doing?' Mia thought to herself, leaning against the wall. Suddenly the sound of knocking filled the house, causing all its occupants to freeze. They turned their heads to look at the door. "I'll get it." Mia said and got up, walking slowly for the door. Pyro, Hakana, Ice and T. K. watched her, poking their heads around the corner. Mia reached for the door and slowly turned the knob, it creaked open and she was greeted by deep blue hair, silver eyes, and a look of confusion. "Who are?" The boy started before Mia interrupted him. "MR.AOI!" She yelled and hugged him, well, more or less glomped him, he fell backwards, completely confused. "MR.AOI!" Hakana yelled and launched herself at the poor boy. "AHH!" He screamed and was hit again. Mia stopped hugging and looked up at him, now confused. "Mr.Aoi?" She asked him. His eyes swarmed with confusion and then regignition. "MIA!" He yelled and hugged her. "HAKANA!" He yelled again and hugged Hakana. "So, Mr.Aoi comes back?" Pyro asked, arms crossed and leaning against the door frame. Mr.Aoi got up, placing both girls down. "Pyronis. I'm surprised your still here." He said. "And I'm surprised you haven't aged a bit." Pyro said. Mia looked at him. "Youkai." She said. Mr.Aoi smiled. "You've caught me." He answered. 'And I thought I was surrounded by youkai already.' She thought.   
  
KoEnma's office   
  
KoEnma was pitching a fit, a makai youkai of legend was apparently not a legend and had escaped into the ningenkai. He was gonna have one sore behind if the reikai tentai didn't get here soon. Unfortunately the only info he had on the demon was that it had blue hair and had connections with three other youkai in the ningenkai. It wasn't much, but at the moment he had Jorge searching for more. Finally the door opened and in came Yusuke, followed by Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. "FINALLY! YOUR HERE!" KoEnma yelled, leaning against the desk. "Yea, yea, what's the problem now?" Yusuke said. "THE PROBLEM! THE PROBLEM IS THAT A YOUKAI ESCAPED INTO THE NINGENKAI!" KoEnma roared, jumping onto the desk. "What kind of youkai?" Kurama inquired. "That's another problem." KoEnma muttered, sinking back into his chair. "You don't know what kind of youkai we're dealing with?" Hiei asked. KoEnma shook his head, "Jorge is looking that up as we speak." He said. As if on cue, Jorge walked in. "I found some information on our demon!" He said, running over and putting a small CD into a CD player like thing behind KoEnma's desk.   
  
On the screen was a picture of a boy with deep blue hair and silver eyes, his hair was cut kind of long, but still short and it was straight, he was wearing a silver shirt, dark blue pants and a dark blue vest. "Aoi Yukimoto." A computerized voice said, "Age: 17,014. Height: 5'11". Weight: 220 pounds. Species: Lightning." The voice continued. "Lightning demon, let me guess, controls lightning?" Yusuke asked. KoEnma nodded. "Contacts: Pyronis Higashi, Iceus Higashi, Hakana Higashi, and Mia Sakura." The voice said. "Mia?" Kurama questioned, eyes wide and eyebrow raised. Almost as though answering the question, the picture turned to one of Mia, her gold hair was down to her waist and in the bangs parted in the middle in the shape of a heart she was wearing a blue Chinese style dress with red roses and different colored foxes embroidered into it, where it held together at the top were two gold roses, her gold eyes shined with happiness. "Mia Sakura. Age: 14. Height: 5'7". Weight: 135 pounds. Species: Ningen." The voice said. Kuwabara drooled, Yusuke stared, and Hiei looked embarrassed. "That's the girl who I fought." He said. Kurama's eyes widened more. Then the picture switched to one of a hyper Hakana, she was wearing a long sleeved black shirt, long black pants, knee high black boots, elbow high black gloves, and a white scarf. "Hakana Higashi. Age: 15. Height: 4'0" . Weight: 100 pounds. Species: Fire hanyou." The voice said, Kuwabara laughed "SHE'S SHORTER THAN SHORTY!" He yelled. Then it turned to one of Iceus, she was wearing all black with blue flames, a shirt, jacket, and pants, with a belt hanging sideways on her waist. "Iceus Higashi. Age: 98. Height: 6'4". Weight: 250 pounds. Species: Forbidden Child." The voice said, no one spoke. Lastly the picture turned to one of Pyro, she was wearing the same clothes as Hakana, only the scarf was sea foam green and she was wearing a sash and her trademark headband, both katanas were around her waist. "Pyronis Higashi. Age: 98. Height: 4'9". Weight: 120 pounds. Species: Forbidden Child." The voice said, everyone was quiet. "Three Forbidden Children..." Hiei said, before turning to leave.   
  
"Wait!" KoEnma said. Hiei stopped and looked at the screen. "Current." The voice said before it opened to a picture of a garden, Mia was sitting on the side of a fountain with the strange cinnamon fox on her lap waving its tails. Pyro and Ice were fighting, next to her was Aoi, talking while she nodded. Hakana was laying spread eagle on the ground with fox kits chewing on her scarf and playing with her hair. "So, Mia, I need your help on this." Aoi said. "Sure Mr.Aoi, I'll help." She said, despite agreeing to whatever it was her voice was nervous and her eyes seemed worried. Aoi laughed. "Ya don't gotta call me Mr.Aoi, Aoi'll do just fine." He told her. "Right Mr....... right Aoi!" Mia said smiling like this: . Aoi laughed. Pyro went skidding over the grass and crashed into the fountain, falling in. Water splashed out and covered Aoi and Mia. Aoi laughed. "Pyro! Are you all right?!" Mia yelled pulling her half drowned friend out. Pyro looked like this: . Pyro shook her head and held it. "Ow.... ICE!" She yelled and launched herself at her sister. Mia sat back down. "Can't believe they wanna fight this late at night..." she sighed and shivered, her body just realized it was cold. Aoi plopped his soaked vest over her. "Arigatou Aoi!" Mia said and he smiled. "No prob." He answered. "So, when do we leave?" She asked him, sounding slightly sad. "As soon as they finish fighting and we get out of these wet clothes." Aoi answered. "Why not change now?" She asked, and as though to answer her question Ice got flung into the fountain, drenching them again. "Forget I asked." Mia said in an annoyed voice. Aoi laughed.   
  
The disk then ejected itself and shattered. Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, KoEnma and Jorge face faulted, then got up sweatdropping. "Poor, poor disk, it lived such a short, unsatisfing life..." Kuwabara said, earning some stares. "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight." Yusuke said. Kurama sighed, but no one noticed, they were all arguing with Kuwabara. 'It's all coming together, strangely, but its coming together.' He thought. He walked out, and no one but Hiei noticed, who "Hn"ed and sat down at the window sill.   
  
LATER THAT NIGHT AFTER THE CHAOS ENDS!   
  
Mia was dressed in a shirt and pant version of the Chinese style dress, her eyes hard like gold and black diamonds, Aoi stood beside her on the roof of a museum, behind them were all of the adult foxes, which was about 150. Mia reached down and carefully removed a glass panel, the foxes leapt down, then Aoi grabbed her around the waist and jumped too, he put her down carefully. Mia walked forward, her pupils widened till only a hairs length of gold was left and stopped. "Stay here." She whispered, Aoi nodded. Mia ran forward and flipped forward, crouched down and walked forward like that, turned sideways and flipped, did a cartwheel, hoped forward a bit while moving her head side to side, and the ducked while jumping sideways. All this looked funny, but not to Aoi who knew that she alone could see the red light that should have been invisible to her, finally she stood and flipped a switch, Aoi and the foxes walked forward. He formed a spirit sword and started slicing the cameras while Mia ran forward on all fours, T. K. on her back and the foxes behind her. T. K. jumped off when they reached the center exipet. A large, jewel encrusted, porcelain vase. Mia stood up and pulled an exact replica out, she handed it to Aoi who quickly switched them. "Go take what you want, I've got what I came for." Aoi said and Mia, T.K., and all 150 foxes split up.  
  
Mia ran along the halls, stealing gems, necklaces, statues, anything of value that could fit in her sack, and shiny things here and there and putting them in a sack, eventually that sack filled up and she tied it around her neck, she pulled out another and ran along filling it up too, jumping over and dodging the infeared lights that showed up every now and then. T.K. showed up and had nothing with her. Mia smiled and tied the sack to the fox, who in turn jumped at Mia knocking her down. Mia cursed silently as the fox curled up on her back, then Mia ran along on all fours, snatching what she could and putting it in the sack. "T.K., this was hard enough without you on my back." She told the fox, looking back at her, not noticing a gem she'd dropped. She put her hand down on it and started to fall forward, eyes widening with sudden fear as she noticed the light infront of her. "Shit." She said as the alarms started going off, she pulled herself up and put the gem in the now full sack, despite the situation T.K. wouldn't move, Mia let out a growl and picked the sack up in her mouth. Her eyes were narrowed as she bounded down the halls, no longer trotting, but moving both arms and both legs making her run faster. As she ran foxes joined her and soon all 150 foxes were behind her, she turned and saw Aoi waiting for her under the place where they came in, a rope ladder with wooden steps had been put up for the foxes, he grabbed her around her waist and jumped up, landing back on the roof, up came the foxes, Aoi pulled the ladder up, dropped the glass back in, and away they ran, off into the night.  
  
MIA'S WONDERFUL LITTLE HOME!  
  
Mia and Aoi were sitting in the garden, going through all the had stolen. "Trinkets!" Aoi said throwing down a bag of ancient Egyptian reliecs one fox had stolen, Mia caught it and placed it down gently. "Aoi, in the ningenkai someone would give up everything just to have one of these." She said, pulling out a large golden scarab, eyes saddened at the fact the fox was scolded for doing such a good job. Aoi sighed. "In the makai everyone would have those." He said and Mia put it back. "Aoi, you must really lower your expitations of the foxes, we're just like them. We see something that looks valuable, is pretty, or is shiny and we have to have it." Mia said. Aoi laughed. "Your right." He agreed. Mia smiled and pulled a gray fox onto her lap and began to brush it's fur, then she yawned. "I better go to bed, it's gonna be a looooooooong day at school." She said, getting up and holding onto the fox. "G'night Mia." Aoi said. "Night!" Mia said and ran off to bed. Aoi sighed. "Humans grow up so fast. The next time I come by to check on her she'll probably have her own kids." Aoi said to himself, he shook his head and walked to the fountain where he was sleeping. Pyro looked at Hakana's window. 'He's right.... in a few years my little sister will look older than me.' She thought before turning away from the house and going to sleep.  
  
Doncha just love school?  
  
The teachers weren't in their class rooms. That was the first sign that something was wrong. The students weren't acting up. This was the second sign something was wrong. The third and final sign that something was wrong was the fact that Mia was asleep with her head inside her locker. All Kurama could do was stare at it. There was no way that the students would normally be that quiet, and Kurama had known for a while that Mia had always been a good student, except for the ocasional late homework, she had never been known to do anything worng.... since Jr high. Then again, strange things happened, so Kurama just pulled Mia out of her locker and sat her down, then he walked into class and waited.   
  
It wasn't long before he relized that no one was moving, or breathing. 'It's a time frezze.' Kurama thought. KoEnma had obviously froze time for an important reason, so maybe it was because something needed to be done. Kurama decided he'd move everyone out of the school, just in case. So off he went, moving students and the teachers, who were in the teachers lounge, out of the school. Before long only three more students were left. Mia was one of them. Just as he was about to go in, the time frezze wore off. Everyone was confused, and then, the earthquake started.  
  
With Mia  
  
Mia blinked, looking around. Suddenly the school started shaking and she jumped up. If she'd been at home her thoughts would have been to get somewhere safe, but Mia was a very caring indivitual, she would only save herself if everyone else was saved. She'd often been told by Pyro that it was best to save her own hide, in makai you couldn't care for no one, to care was to be weak and to be weak was to die. Mia was stubborn, once she was one way, she didn't change back. So off she ran, balancing perfectly on four legs. She was running like a fox, and she knew that, and she knew this was another thing to add to the list of her fox like attributes which Hakana used against her. Her ears ached because of the loud rumbling, and all the dust made it hard to see and breathe. She knew that if anyone else was inside, they'd be just as bad off as she was. So onward she ran, searching through the hallways for life.  
  
Kurama's POV (Somthing I haven't tried before!)  
  
I barely got in the door before it collapsed behind me. I'd just have to hope a wall would open up for me. I searched the hall where I'd left Mia, she was gone. I sighed, she must've woken up and took off. I had to find the other two, Mia worked with demons, so she should be able to take care of herself. Right? I ran down the oposite hall and heard screaming coming from a broom closet. I opened it to find a black haired girl crouching in the corner, ears covered, eyes closed, screaming for all she was worth. I decided it would be too hard to calm her down, so I grabbed her arm and jerked her out, she only screamed louder. As if the earthquake wasn't loud enough! I took a risk and used my rose whip to cut open a nearby wall, her eyes were closed and we would die if I didn't. I put my rose whip away and put her outside. Lucky for me no one was on that side.   
  
I ran off again, searching for the next one. I knew exactly how many people attended this school, and I knew exactly how many people I'd resuced. Mia and this person where the only ones left. I ran on, praying that the school wouldn't collapse about my ears. I tried to keep myself balanced, but yoh-ko instinct kicked in and I set off on all fours. I couldn't smell anyone with all the dust, and I couldn't see a thing. My sensitive ears hurt from the rumbling. I'd been in here for 3 minutes, shouldn't the earthquake be over soon? Finally I spotted the last person, a boy with orangeish hair, much like Kuwabara's, only it was cut close to his head. I was about to grab him when Mia came out of nowhere on all fours like I was and pulled him into a classroom, I don't think she saw me. I poked my head in to see her trying to get him to climb out the window. Did I mention we were on the top floor? The first thought in my head was that poor Mia had finally lost it. Must have been the demons she hangs out with.   
  
"Please, trust me. Its safer out there than in here!" She pleaded with him. "No way! I am not jumping out that window!" He yelled at her. Mia's always been shy, so it must have been the earthquake that had finally caused her to get some courage. She grabbed his arm and tried to shove him out the window, with him kicking and screaming like a baby. "Inmature litte twit." She muttered and she got him to the window. "Theres a tree out there, jump into it and climb down!" She yelled over the earthquake, it I learned she could be very persuasive. The guy gulpled and jumped for it, barely making it. I saw the vines snaking their way up the tree. She was using her powers to help him. At first I could have swore on my word as a fox that it was reiki coming from Mia, but then I remembred that only youki controlled plants. I looked deeper into the reiki and found a small trace of youki. Mia was either purposly masking her youki with reiki, or she was part demon, and if this was true, how come the file on her said she was human?  
  
The boy used the vine to climb down, and then the building stopped shaking. I knew that the after shock was coming. "Mia!" I called out to her and her eyes widened and she turned to see me. "Shuiichi?" She questioned. "This way! Hurry! The after shocks coming!" I yelled. She nodded and I ran out the door and down the hall, Mia matching me step for step. I decided that I wouldn't confront her, for now anyway, but I would tell the others of my discovery. Mia suddenly said very calmly. "The after shock.... it's going to happen in a few seconds." I wondered how she knew, but I didn't critize her judgment. We were hit with the after shock in the next few seconds, just as she'd said. The next thing I knew Mia was bounding ahead of me on all fours, I quicky followed suit and caught up. She was fast, meaning she must use this way of running often. It didn't matter at the moment. If I didn't get out of there, chances were I wouldn't see my mother again. I reached the hole I'd made earlier and stood up, Mia did the same, I motioned for her to go first, her cheeks turned pink and ran out, turning to look at me. "Hurry Shuiichi!" She yelled, I stepped outside and then watched as some rubble fell and blocked it. I looked at Mia, how did she know?  
  
And now for the fun of it, Mia's POV!  
  
I felt my cheeks heat up, I didn't have to be a psychic to know Shuiichi was wondering how I'd known. Hell! I didn't even know how I'd known. Maybe it was that voice... The voice that always told me these things. I didn't want to think of that now. "Yes?" I asked. I'd like to think my voice was clear, but as usual around Shuiichi, it was small and insignificant, then again, arn't I already? "Come on, let's go find the other students. It would be best." He told me in a calming voice. If I'd been scared I would've calmed right down. He smiled in that wonderful way he does, I felt my cheeks heat up again. Shuiichi would have to be completly clueless to not notice I liked him. Then again... maybe he is slightly clueless.... sometimes..... only when it comes to me..... half the time... some of the time.... OK, he just didn't get I liked him. Though sometimes I think he knows me better than I do. I nodded and followed him as he walked around front. A thought hit me, what would the Shuiichi Minamino Fan Club think when they saw me and him coming around from the back of the school? I know what they'd think... I felt my cheeks heat up again at the thought.   
  
I felt Pyro watching me from the trees. I wondered why she was here.Then I relized, the reason she was here was because despite trying to make us all think she could care less, I was the one who fed her and her sisters. If I died then she'd loose her home and her cook. I'd like to think it was because she'd be loosing a friend, but I knew better. I looked up to where she was hiding and smiled, I could see her eyes, the showed relief for a moment and then went back to showing nothing. Prehaps she did think of me as a friend, I'd like that. Then I saw Shuiichi's head move to look where I as looking. I quickly acted like I was watching a bird that was flying. I knew Shuiichi saw Pyro, he just had to have. I sighed mentaly when he turned his head, then tensed when he was looking at me. Shimatta! I saw the crowds. I wanted to get out of Shiichi's sight. I just had to make a run for it! Do you hear my thoughts, Shuiichi? Do you know that I like you? No, love you!? Do you know that just being in your sight makes me feel unworthy of anything?! Do you know that I want to be able to see you, but you not see me...? And do you know that at the same time I would do anything just to have it to where you loved me back...? But I'm not worthy. I'm not even worthy to be near you..... I felt my legs running before I had time to comprehend it. I felt Pyro enter my mind. 'Your such a baka, kitsune.' She thought to me before she broke the link, I was already half way down the street, so I yelled. "I AM NOT A KITSUNE!" I hoped she'd heard me, but I prayed that Shuiichi hadn't.  
  
'Do you think your crazy?' The voice in my head asked me. 'If I hear you, then I am.' I answered back. I heard laughing. 'I already told you what I am. I already told you who Shuiichi is. And yet you don't beilieve me?' The voice asked. I felt a chill run down my spine, that voice was cold. Cold with 14 years of anger and unrelinquished revenge. This was the part of me I hopped never came out. I didn't want anyone to know she was there. Taka-Kai. She had to stay inside. She can't ever be released. She would go on a rampage if she was. I can't ever allow her to get free. I must keep her locked inside. It doesn't matter though, part of her is released. T.K. T.K. is like a copy of Taka-Kai. Taka-Kai is like my soul, my second soul. Because if she was my sould we'd be one and the same, but we're not. We're two sepreate souls sharing the same body. But I am the dominate soul despite Taka-Kai being stronger. I heard her laughing. 'Kurama couldn't hear you.' She said. I sighed. 'I know that.' I told her and walked on. Even now she wouldn't stop being mean to me. She wants me to say her name out loud. That's what will release her. I'm smarter than that. I'll show her. I swear it.  
  
Taka-Kai heard me, I know that. I know alot of things, things I wish I didn't. Normally Taka-Kai's quite nice to me, she and I being one and the same, but lately.... well.... she's been a little odd. It's been a month since she told me about what happened. I've been trying to understand what she meant by 15 years. I'm 14! Not 15! She must have been counting the 9 months before I was born. That would explain it. As much as I understand Taka-Kai, I can't let her out. She'll hurt people going after Mitsubo. I hear someone behind me, I feel tears running down my cheeks from the painful memories that arn't even mine. Who ever is behind me, who ever is chassing me, they better go away. I swore no one would ever see me cry. No one... I feel a hand on my shoulder and now I'm face to face with my love, Shuiichi Minamino. No. He can't see me like this! But his hand on my shoulder makes me blush, I look down. Wow! Look at who pretty the side walk is! It's soooooooo interesting! "Mia, are you alright?" I hear him ask, I nod. I know he doesn't beilieve me. "No your not, Mia. You can trust me, tell me, what's wrong?" He asks again. I want to tell him, but I can't. My voice just can't get out. I feel his eyes burning into the top of my head. Shuiichi, please, leave, but he doesn't, instead he hugs me and rubs my back, telling me it's OK and to let it all out. I feel my face heat up. I'm still crying. Why now? Why now of all times does he hug me? I'm still crying, and he's still hugging me. Pyro's watching, I can sense that, she'll tell Ice and Hakana and I'll be in trouble, yet, Shuiichi's hug is making me feel better. So I relax and let the tears flow. All of Taka-Kai's memories and tears merge with my own, and I just cry. But I feel safe. Like I can cry here, and no one will care. Shuiichi doesn't even care if my unworthy tears stain his shirt, or the dirt gets on him. It's a good feeling, this feeling I have, this feeling of belonging. Now I know how Taka-Kai felt with Youko Kurama, and I hope I can always feel this way with Shuiichi...  
  
Kilala: THATS ALL YOUR GETTIN FROM ME, CAUSE THATS ALL I CAN THINK OF TO WRITE!  
  
Taika: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kurama: --;;  
  
Taika, Kilala, Kurama: READ AND REVEIW!  
  
Kurama: Didn't they already read?  
  
Kilala: Oh..... REVEIW!  
  
Taika: OR FACE MY WRAITH! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! torches radom things with flame thrower  
  
Kilala and Kurama: --;; 


End file.
